


The Tongue

by beren



Category: Bagpuss
Genre: F/M, How to kill your childhood, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeleine might be made out of cloth, but she is still a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on [](http://alyse.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyse**](http://alyse.livejournal.com/), [](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/) and [](http://thwax.livejournal.com/profile)[**thwax**](http://thwax.livejournal.com/). [](http://alyse.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyse**](http://alyse.livejournal.com/) and [](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/) wrote fic about pre-school programs and I happened to turn to Soph last night and say 'You'll never guess...' and she said 'Well the next one has to be Bagpuss'. So I present Bagpuss smut ... I'm so, so, sorry.

Sorry this is late! There will be one for today too, just later :). I had to create a new icon just to go with this fic (read the warnings ... please read the warnings :)).

Oh good god! Something else just occured to me - I wrote het!!!!!

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 08 - The Tongue  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** [Bagpuss](http://www.smallfilms.co.uk/bagpuss/people.htm)  
 **Pairing:** Gabriel/Madeleine  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, Bagpuss is not mine, no copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this.  
 **Warnings:** may ruin your childhood forever! (Does a cloth toad count as bestiality?)  
 **Summary:** Madeleine might be made out of cloth, but she is still a woman.  
 **Author's Notes:** I blame this one on [](http://alyse.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyse**](http://alyse.livejournal.com/) , [](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/) and [](http://thwax.livejournal.com/profile)[**thwax**](http://thwax.livejournal.com/). [](http://alyse.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyse**](http://alyse.livejournal.com/) and [](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlettuce**](http://moonlettuce.livejournal.com/) wrote fic about pre-school programs and I happened to turn to Soph last night and say 'You'll never guess...' and she said 'Well the next one has to be Bagpuss'. So I present Bagpuss smut ... I'm so, so, sorry.  
 **Word count:** 692  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

|   
---|---  
Madeleine | Gabriel  
  
Madeleine sat back in her chair, eyes closed and lips open in a sigh rather than a song.

The mice had been very helpful when she had told them she needed a little privacy to 'talk' to Gabriel. They had built her a little wall of books and were now around the mouse organ with Bagpuss and Professor Yaffle keeping the two older gentlemen of their company entertained while she and her toad friend had some private time.

Madeleine was a rag doll; she knew this, but whatever magic brought her to life had imbued her with the spirit of a real woman and real women had needs. The others didn't seem to suffer from the same problems and she could only assume that something to do with her make up caused her feelings.

Luckily for her, the others were very understanding, well at least the mice and Gabriel were; she knew without a doubt that Professor Yaffle would never understand and Bagpuss always knew everything, but never mentioned it. She had a sneaking suspicion that Bagpuss "thought" a lot more than he let on and dreamed about far more than Chinamen and turtles.

Rather than sitting on his pot, Gabriel was now sitting on her level, under her skirt to be precise and rather than singing, her very good friend was putting his tongue to another use. Madeleine might have looked like white cotton down there; but it definitely didn't feel like it and when Gabriel put that long, clever, toad tongue to work, she was in heaven.

"Oh," she said quietly as Gabriel hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She was all too aware that she could not be loud; the others were only just across the room, but it felt so good.

Bringing her white cloth hands round, she rubbed them over her chest. What was inside was just cloth and stuffing, but the magic running through her didn't know that and she could feel the hint of a real woman's breasts. It was a relief and a curse to feel so real, but at times like this she was glad of it.

The tension inside her had been building up for days; at least their days, she had no idea how long it had been in the real world, since they slept for indeterminate amounts of time. Gabriel had known what she needed this time before she had and had gently suggested that it was time. The toad seemed to get enjoyment out of their arrangement, but she couldn't be sure what it was; Gabriel was a very strange being; a very strange being with a magnificent tongue.

The tightness in her body told her it was almost time and she spread her legs a little further, urging Gabriel on. That tongue sped up and in only moments she was trembling in her chair and she couldn't help the little cry that was dragged from her mouth. It was wonderful to feel so alive and she could barely move for long seconds as Gabriel slowly moved out from under her skirt. Her friend gave her a toady smile and looked very pleased with himself.

"Thank you," she said, voice as warm as she could make it.

"You're welcome," Gabriel replied and gave her a little bow.

"Are you alright in there?" the somewhat shrill tones of Professor Yaffle interrupted their reverie.

"Yes, thank you," Madeleine replied, as sweet as ever, "Gabriel was just telling me a scary story. We are finished now. When the mice are free they may put the books back, thank you."

There was a pause and she wondered if the Professor was not quite a wooden as he looked.

"Very well," Professor Yaffle said eventually, "if you are sure."

"Yes thank you, Professor," Madeleine replied and watched Gabriel hop back up to his pot.

They were a strange group, given life by the magic of a little girl and a cloth cat, but they got by. As long as she could sing and occasionally have some private time with Gabriel she was happy. Maybe one day she would understand this peculiar little world of theirs.

**The End**


End file.
